


[Fanvid] All We Had and All We Lost

by sbisque



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**WARNING: This video does sorta kinda contain spoilers so anyone who hasn't seen the first nine eps might want to avoid watching this.** For everyone else; Here is my latest HTGAWM video. This one focuses on Connor and Oliver and also on Connors 'other problem'. I also used another of my favorite characters, Michaela, a bit heavily in this. I hope you guys will like it, but I won't know unless you tell me. Please tell me :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] All We Had and All We Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I started this video out with the intention of focusing solely on Connor and Oliver, but along the way I decided to make it more a Connor video that focuses on both his and Oliver's 'relationship', and him and Michaela dealing with their problem. The rest of the Keating Five are in this as well but in small part. I felt I couldn't really make this video about all of them since there are only so many minutes in a song and that is why I zeroed in on Michaela and Connor for the parts about their problem. I am usually a lyric vidder, meaning I prefer to follow lyrics more than the beat when I make my videos to pack a more emotional punch, but some songs require one to strongly follow the beat and this is the case for this song so you will see some fast scene changes and many more transitions/effects than what I usually use. I was going for a bit of a disjointed feel to the video which totally (imho) fits both the show and the song.

[All We Had and All We Lost (A HTGAWM Fan Video)](http://vimeo.com/115780685) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
